


Specter

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.First, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my snippets. While I will not say they are needed to write, I’d hate being one of those writers, I will say they keep me motivated. I love every last one I get, from the short, to the detailed. As always, of course, I take liberties cause I can. Thank you all, again. Now, on with the show!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Specter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
> First, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my snippets. While I will not say they are needed to write, I’d hate being one of those writers, I will say they keep me motivated. I love every last one I get, from the short, to the detailed. As always, of course, I take liberties cause I can. Thank you all, again. Now, on with the show!

“Merlin this is a whole bloody mess.” Said the no longer retired Auror, Alastor Moody. He huffed and started to walk around the scene, it was a bloodbath, to say the least, but it couldn’t have happened to better people. Lying dead in a room was the family Lestrange, their heads with clean, neat holes in them, but they were allowed to bleed out through neck wounds, to send a message. He was about to turn over Bellatrix, when he heard a soft ‘tinkle’, meaning his consultant was here. He turned swiftly, wand out and pointed at the head of one Albus Dumbledore. 

  
  


“Til we meet again, my friend. May fortune bring you favor, and gooseberry jam.” Dumbledore said, causing Moody to grumble and put his wand away. “How can I help, Alastor?” He asked, and Moody huffed. 

  
  


“I need to know if there is any lingering magic around here. Sure, I got my own spells, but you can pick up smaller traces.” Moody replied, starting to push things over, grumbling as he found less and less. 

  
  


“I shall do my best, my old friend.” Dumbledore said, before he started to weave his magic about the room. Sure, he was upset with the loss of life, there was always a better way, but it was unchangeable now. He was part way through his scan when he blinked and felt something, it was small and faint, but it was there. “Alastor, I do believe I found something.” He said, and the old Auror hobbled over as quickly as he could. Dumbledore pointed to the uncovered symbol he found. He looked oddly at the mark, it was a skull with two wings behind it, and it glowed faintly as his magic covered it. 

  
  


“Dammit it all to hell.” Moody said when he saw the mark, then turned. “TONKS!” He bellowed, and like a shot Auror Tonks came to him, giving a small salute and changing her hair into four designated colors. 

  
  


“Yes sir?” Tonks asked, her hair returning to straight black after she stood in position. 

  
  


“Specter. Clean up and get out of here.” Moody said, before Tonks nodded and went to do just that. He took his flask from his coat, took a bracing sip, and then put it back. 

  
  


“Specter, my friend?” Dumbledore asked, and Moody snorted. 

  
  


“Of course you don’t know. You’re too busy at that blasted school.” Moody said, before sighing. “Yeah, I said Specter. He’s a bounty hunter, fully licensed, and damned blood good at his job.” Moody continued, taking another sip from his stowed flask. “Clean, methodical, and expensive. Though, he gets the job done… never had a job he couldn’t complete they say.” He started to walk away as he spoke, Dumbledore trailing behind him. 

  
  


“Do you know his name? What he looks like?” Dumbledore said, frowning. A vigilante was one thing, but a man who killed for gold? That was the lowest in his eyes. 

  
  


“No, we just know his name is Specter. Not even sure if he’s a he, to tell you the truth.” Moody said in response, before giving a grim smile. “But, we’ll find out who hired him tomorrow. It’s usually someone in the ministry, or St. Mungo’s. He only goes for the wealthy clients, and he finds them.” Moody chuckled after his words, and then wrote something on a paper, before handing it to Dumbledore, and then he was gone with a pop. Dumbledore frowned, pocketing the paper, knowing it was the next code word for their next meeting, before vanishing. He had a lot to think about. 

  
  
~S~

  
  


Moody had been right, the next morning it was all over the paper. 

  
**_Specter Succinctly Successful!_ **

There were murmurs in the great hall at Hogwarts, and then a yelp of glee as Head Boy Longbottom stood up and grabbed his girlfriend of three years, Hermione Granger, and gave her a deep kiss. She blushed at the public display, before he hugged her tightly. Dumbledore frowned and stood up, making the hall fall silent save for the celebrating Longbottom Heir. 

  
  


“Mr. Longbottom?” Dumbledore asked, and he got a grin in response. 

  
  


“He came to me… in the summer. I asked him to take care of those… rabid beasts.” Neville said, grinning. “He did it. Merlin’s beard he did it…” He said, sighing. “Galleons well spent, if you ask me!” He said, nodding, getting a soft nod from his girlfriend who was leaning into him. Sure, it had taken some convincing to her, but she finally got to understand that prison was just not for monsters like that. They needed to be sent into the abyss. 

  
  


“Surely, there was to be another way, Mr. Longbottom?” Dumbledore said, and he got a growl and glare from the usually calm boy. 

  
  


“Tell that to My mum and dad, Headmaster.” Neville said, snarling. “Tell that to my grandmother, headmaster. To all the men, women and children that the Lestrange’s were responsible for hurting!” He all but screamed, before huffing and calming. “No, headmaster. This was the only way, and I am sur-” The doors banged opened, interrupting him. 

  
  


“Headmaster Dumbledore, I am taking my grandson and his intended out for the day.” Came the sharp tones of the Dowager Longbottom, making Dumbledore frown. “I have permission from her parents, and I am just employing polite courtesy by informing you.” She said, before turning to the embraced couple. “Come, children.” Were her last words, before she started leaving, the two students hustling to catch up with the quick woman. 

  
  


“Has the world gone mad?” Dumbledore asked to no one in particular, sitting down heavily as the hall erupted into whispered chaos. 

  
  


~S~

  
  


Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement sighed, sitting with her closest colleagues. There was a round table set up in an out of the way, abandoned office deep in the ministry. Alastor was on her right, and on her left was her fiance, Sirius Black. Beside him was his cousin Nymphadora Tonks, and on the right of Alastor was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Rufus Scrimgeour had been brought in as well, and the last was a man that she did not want here: Albus Dumbledore. 

  
  


“We are gathered here because once again Specter has done our job for us, and it’s getting damned annoying.” Amelia started, Alastor grunting softly with a scoff in the mix. “Something to say, Moody?” She said to him, and he snorted once more. 

  
  


“I say let him keep doing it. He gets the job done, gets paid for it, and it’s one, or in this case, three less scumbags to waste ministry resources on.” Moody said, sipping from his flask with a grumble. 

  
  


“I have to agree with Moody, Meli.” Sirius Black said, getting a glare from the woman. “What? It’s true! We would have never found those bastards, but he did, and he took care of them. They can’t hurt anyone anymore.” He finished, getting murmurs of agreement. 

  
  


“Now, my boy.” Dumbledore started, getting a snarl from the Black Lord. “There is always a better way, surely you know that.” He said, a smile on his face, and it was Tonks who spoke up. 

  
  


“Remind me who invited him again?” She said, glaring at Dumbledore. Hair a fiery red to convey her anger. 

  
  


“I did, Tonks, but I am having second guesses.” Moody said, making Dumbledore frown. 

  
  


“If anything, it makes the room crowded.” Said a voice from the doorway, making all of the occupants of the table stand with their wands drawn. “Impressive, though if I wanted you’d all be dead right now.” The voice said, and then a form came out of the corner shadow, but behind Amelia. His cloak was not black, but grey like smoke. The hood he had up obscured his face, and his voice as well. All they saw was the ghastly visage of a skull with wisps of flesh hanging off of it. 

  
  


“Specter.” Moody said, getting the face turned in his direction, and then he sat down, wand away. That, among everything else, surprised the rest of the group, and they repeated the gesture. “You here to take one of us out?” Moody said, glaring with a low growl. 

  
  


“No, I am here to take a job.” Spectre said, before glancing at Sirius. “He’s the only one here who can afford me, and I have heard him going on about needing something done.” He said, turning to the slightly glaring man. 

  
  


“I had a few things I wanted you to do, one of them you took care of a few nights ago.” Sirius started, getting a low, hollow chuckle from the elusive man. “Trixie and her bed boys were a sickness, and you cleaned that. You know what? Here.” Sirius said, before taking out a sack of galleons and tossing it to the man. He caught it, and in the next blink the bag was gone. 

  
  
  


“Who’s the next mark?” Spectre said, and he was about to get a response when Dumbledore chimed in. 

  
  


“Surely, there is a better way? Killing for money, taking lives. Your abilities could be put to much better use, I am sure.” The old man said, eyes twinkling, getting a snort from the cloaked figure. 

  
  


“Isn’t it past your bedtime, old timer?” Specter said, getting a frown from the man. “It’s my job, grandpa, and I am damned good at it. When I am tired of it, i’ll stop.” Spectre spoke, his voice chilling to everyone the longer he spoke. “I got a nice nest egg waiting for me, but a bit of padding never hurts.” He said, before turning to Sirius again. 

  
  


“Peter Pettigrew.” Sirius said, spitting the name out with a grimace, getting a squeeze to his hand from his fiance. 

  
  


“The Rat?” Spectre said, getting a sharp, surprised look from the Black Lord. “I’ve seen him before, but I wasn’t paid to take him in. In fact, I saw him scamper away when Bellatrix bellowed at him before I put a bullet in her head.” He finished, and Sirius nodded. 

  
  


“How much?” Sirius asked, and Specter seemed to think. 

  
  


“Two hundred thousand.” The bounty hunter said, getting a sharp gasp from a few of the table’s occupants. 

  
  


“Done!” Sirius said, nodding vehemently. He took out a Gringotts check book and signed out half of the price, before handing it to the cloaked figure. 

  
  


“Good… i’ll get the rest when the job is done.” Specter said, before the check was gone. He started slowly disappearing, and then spoke once more before he left. “I’m a man, by the way. Good to see you again, Nymphadora.” He said, and they could hear the smirk in his voice before he completely vanished. Everyone looking at the youngest in the group, making her blink. 

  
  


“What? I’ve never seen him before! He was probably at the Lestrange scene or something.” She said, huffing and crossing her arms, hair an agitated green. 

  
  


“He was probably watching the whole time, tricky bastard.” Moody said, before clearing his throat. “You can leave anytime now, you know.” He said to the air, and there was a chuckle in the air after. 

  
  


“Constant Vigilance, eh, Mad Eye?” Specter’s voice came, and then they all heard a near silent ~pop~ of transportation. 

  
  


“Damned good at what he does…” Moody said, getting nods from around the table, except for one man, who was frowning at his friends. There was always a better way!

  
  


~S~

  
  


“Ugh, I swear to god he is an idiot!” Tonks said as she entered her apartment, grumbling as she locked and sealed the door behind her. The defensive wards going up shortly after, before she cursed and called out. “Edward?” She said, and got a ‘huh?’ from the den, and she smiled. Alright, her boyfriend was home. She took off her jacket, her robes transfigured, and made her hair it’s customary pink spikes before she went to find her Edward. Her boots were off quickly and then she slumped next to him, as he was writing something on a notepad. 

  
  


“Hello, luv.” Edward said, giving her a small kiss and smiling when she nuzzled into him. 

  
  


“Hi.” She responded shortly, before nuzzling against him once more. 

  
  


“Rough day?” He asked, and she nodded, grumbling. 

  
“Boss brought in a consultant for a meeting today.” Tonks started. “Old fart that insisted what we were doing was wrong. “‘Now, now. I am sure everyone deserves a second chance.’” She said, mocking Dumbledore, making Edward snicker softly. “He was upset because of our last crime scene, I told you, right?” She said, and he nodded, tugging her to lay on his easier. 

  
  


“Yeah, those… murderers, right?” He replied, and she nodded. “Let me guess, he wanted to put them in a like minimum security school with crayons and teddy-bears for guards?” He said, and she giggled softly. 

  
  


“Close enough! Ugh… I hope he doesn't come to any more meetings.” She said, nuzzling into him and sighing. “Can you cook again tonight, luv? Your french toast is always the best.” She said, looking up at him with doe eyes, making him scoff. 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah. I can do that, Nymmy.” He said, giving her a kiss and getting up. He got a sharp swat to his ass on his way out, huffing softly. “For that, you only get two pieces.” He said, to the protest of her from behind him, before vanishing towards the kitchen. He smirked as he got to the kitchen, shaking his head lightly. Oh, his sweet Auror, he did love seeing her in uniform. He wondered when he would tell her about not exactly being a muggle… it wouldn’t hurt for too much longer, he was sure. He shook his head a bit, and then got to work cooking. It was… interesting to see his godfather in the flesh, thinking of what could have been. Oh well, that was the past, he had a rat to find now. 

  
  


~S~

  
  


Pettigrew had not been hard to find, especially as Specter was very skilled in slipping into wards. It also helped that he could track the dark mark, a little specialty that he had developed after running into a death eater for the first time. He watched as the rat-like man scurried away from a grocers. He followed silently, and unseen, before he watched the man turn into an alley. He lashed out quickly, just as he was about to use a portkey, and made the man stumble and drop like a sack of potatoes. 

  
  


“Too easy…” Specter said to himself, but he had nothing against an easy mark. It was quick money, and he was all for that. He took out his magically silenced pistol, blew a hole into the wizard’s head, and then a wave of his wand had him cleaning up everything else. He grabbed the man and vanished with a soft ~pop~, appearing in the atrium of the ministry. There were a few screams as he appeared, and then Aurors were called to the scene. It was nearly quitting time for most of the ministry, but there were a few left. Amelia and Sirius were two of the first on the scene, wands drawn until Sirius saw who it was that was causing such a disturbance. 

  
  


“Well shit, that was fast!” Sirius said, before taking out the ready written draft. Specter dropped the cooling corpse of Peter Pettigrew, and took the draft. 

  
  


“We’ll be seeing each other again soon, I’m sure, Lord Black.” Specter said, before turning slightly, looking at Amelia. “Lady Bones, always a pleasure. I should mention, however, the crack in your wards. It’s small, but it’s a way in.” He said, before vanishing just as quickly as he arrived. 

  
  


“Money damned well spent.” Sirius said, levitating Peter’s body and starting to walk towards the proper department, Amelia in tow, both of them starting to talk about redoing the wards on their place. 

  
~S~

  
  


“He paid a bounty hunter, right in the middle of the entrance hall! I swear, I am going to strangle him!” Tonks said, griping about the complete lack of decorum her cousin showed. She was pacing back and forth, huffing and mumbling, while Edward smiled at her gently. 

  
  


“So what? Sure, it’s kind of… what’s the word, unethical?” Edward said. “But that man killed his best friends, right? Or was responsible for it, I would have done the same thing.” He said, and she huffed and sat beside him. 

  
  


“Still, he’s a police officer. The boss chewed him out afterwards, but… ugh.” Tonks said, hugging Edward close. 

  
  


“So, when am I going to meet him?” Edward said, making Tonks tense a moment. “Oh, come on. He’s your cousin, and family. I’ve met your parents already, he can’t be that bad.” He said, and she grumbled. 

  
  


“Let me put it this way, sweetie.” She started. “He’s a big kid. Self Proclaimed prankster, and will try to scare you into making sure I am either treated right, or have you running off.” She said, getting a chuckle from him. 

  
  


“Nymphadora.” Edward started, getting a glare from her, but he had wanted her eyes on him. “He won't run me off, OK?” He said, stroking her cheek softly, causing her to sigh. “I’ve met parents and protective family before, I can handle a cousin.” He finished, giving her a soft kiss. 

  
  


“Alright, i’ll set something up. We can go to that Spanish place you like so much.” Tonks said, getting a smile in return, and a smirk from her. 

  
  


“What? I like their Paella, it’s perfect!” He said, before getting a kiss from her… and then a deeper one. Hmm, his next article could wait. 

  
~S~

  
  


“Cousin, this is my boyfriend, Edward.” Tonks started, before turning to Edward. “Sweetie, this is my cousin… Sirius Black.” She finished, and Edward tilted his head. 

  
  


“Ah! I remember you.” Edward started, making the two stare at him confused. “That bloke a few years ago that was falsely accused, right?” He said, grinning. “I ran a thing or two on you in the papers.” He finished, and Tonks huffed. 

  
  


“Right, of course you’d know about that.” Tonks said, grumbling. “Sirius, Edward writes for  _ The Daily Telegraph _ . Been a journalist for a few years now.” She said, proudly, giving him a kiss. 

  
  


“Well, so long as he knows I am innocent, I have no problem with that.” Sirius said, getting a nod from the other male. He flicked his fingers under the table, with a silent, unseen gesture, and Tonks got up. 

  
  


“Shit… too much water waiting for Sirius to show up. Um… be right back!” Tonks said, getting up to use the little witch’s room. Sirius looked at Edward, with his smug… stupid happy face. 

  
  


“She talks a lot about you, you know that, Edward?” Sirius started, hands on the table, glaring softly. 

  
  


“Yes, and she talks a lot about you as well.” Edward said, smiling brightly, much to the ire of Sirius. “She called you an idiot for that stunt you pulled in the main hall of your precinct.” He said, and Sirius coughed softly. “Yeah, she told me about it. Not the minute details, but the general gist.” He finished, and Sirius grumbled. 

  
  


“I am trying to be the scary cousin here, dammit!” Sirius said, and no he did not pout. 

  
  


“Well, I know I won’t hurt her. I like her, a lot.” Edward said, not quite ready for the other L-word, but it was getting there. 

  
  


“Alright, I can accept that. So, what do you like to do for fun?” Sirius said, and they both got into a rather heated argument as to what kind of whipped cream to use when waking someone up with the age old feather trick. Tonks came back to them laughing and she groaned softly, she would kick Sirius’s ass later, she figured out it was a prank spell in the bathroom. At least, though, they were getting along, that was good. 

  
~S~

  
  


“You’re not an easy man to find, McNair.” Specter said, making Walden McNair twitch in fear, and then growl. He turned to see nothing but blackness. “As if I would let you see me… you’re elusive, but stupid.” He said, and watched as McNair started casting area wide spells to try and catch the man. 

  
  


“Show yourself, Coward! I will kill you and the dark Lord will reward me!” Walden screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. He was about to cast another spell when he felt a sharp pain, and looked at his now absent hand. He screamed for a few seconds before he was silenced by a shot to the head, and then a cut to the throat. He gurgled for a moment, before dropping to his face. The back of his shirt was cut open, and then Spectre branded him as he did most of his marks, before sealing the shirt again. 

  
  


“Master Wadly?” Came the timid question of one rather surprised house elf, gasping when she saw the form of Specter above her fallen master. 

  
  


“You were his elf?” Specter said, and the elf nodded, whimpering softly. “Go to Hogwarts, they have the room for more elves.” He then smirked behind his mask. “Tell the headmaster that Spectre said hello.” He finished, before vanishing through the torn wards. The elf whimpered for a moment, and then with a soft glare spit on the corpse of her former master and vanished with a ~pop~. 

  
~S~

  
  


“So, we’ve reached our one year anniversary.” Tonks said, her hand in Edward’s hair as he read the evening paper, head in her lap. “It’s customary, how I grew up, for us to give big, terrible secrets on such days.” She said, nodding with a firm head bob. 

  
  


“You’re full of shit, Tonks.” Edward said, before smiling up at her. “But, if you want to confess your undying love for me, then that’s alright.” He said, and she huffed, but blushed softly. 

  
  


“No, you twit!” She said, caressing his cheek. “I… um, want to talk about a secret that I've been keeping.” She said, the last bit almost whispered. 

  
  


“Hey now.” Edward said, sitting up. “SO long as you’re not like… cheating on me, or have a secret kid or anything, I am sure I can take it.” He said, and she snorted. 

  
  


“Ugh, yeah… no kids for me. At least until I am 40. Which i’m not!” She said, at his teasing look. She sighed and then with a flick of her wrist her wand came out, just as her hair changed color. 

  
  


“I’m a witch. I cast spells and catch bad wizards.” Tonks said, looking at him, waiting for an explosion, or a laugh. What she got, however, surprised her. He flicked his wrist, and a wand appeared. 

  
  


“I’m a wizard, I cast spells, and prefer the muggle world. Also, your wards aren’t as good as you think, sweetie.” Edward said, getting a fish out of water expression from his girlfriend. 

  
  


“Why didn’t you-” Tonks started, before huffing. “You’re a little shit, you know that!” She nearly screamed, before she grumbled, then blinked. “How the hell did I not figure it out?” She asked, and then he smirked, and she glared. 

  
  


“I have practice, sweetie.” He said, and she grumbled, and then he cleared his throat. “One more secret, from me this time.” He went on, and she frowned lightly. “I am not twenty two, I am eighteen.” He said, and she groaned and put her head in her hand. 

  
  


“Bloody hell… you’re a baby!” She said, and he laughed, glad that was the response he got. 

  
  


“Yeah, far from it, and you know it!” He said, tugging her into his arms. “Besides, if we last, what is a few years, huh?” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she grumbled. 

  
  


“Next thing you’re going to tell me is that you’re secretly Harry Potter and are hiding from the Wizarding world.” She said, grumbling, and he laughed along with her. 

  
  


“Nope. Edward Cunningham, born and raised muggle-born wizard.” He said, giving her a soft kiss. “So, how about we go to that new American Themed place, I heard it was terribly unhealthy for you.” He said, and she grinned. 

  
  


“Fried food is good for us magicals, you know.” Tonks said, nodding sagely, before screaming in laughter as she was tickled on her sides. She was a bit miffed, sure, but at least she didn’t have to hide anything anymore. She liked Edward, and he liked her back, the omissions were getting on her nerves. 

  
  


“Hey!” She said, between laughs. “Does that mean you know who Dumbledore is?” She asked, and he blinked and laughed. 

  
  


“Yeah, I know about the old codger. I declined going to Hogwarts, I wanted to grow up as a muggle, and I had a few tutors to help.” HE said, before enjoying her screeching as he tickled her again. They wouldn’t make it to the new place for a few hours. 

  
  


~S~

  
  


“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Lord of the Most Noble House of Malfoy.” Lucius heard, from behind him, making him sigh and put his hands on the desk in front of him. 

  
  


“The Specter, I presume?” Lucius drawled, getting a hum in response. 

  
  


“You presume correct, Lucius.” Specter said, before making himself visible to the blonde. “I took your bounty with conditions, not something I do often.” He said, before continuing. “So, you have two choices, Mr. Malfoy.” He said, pausing until Lucius looked at him. 

  
  


“And they are, assassin?” Lucius said, glaring softly. 

  
  


“Either you give me the location of Voldemort, and return to get a proper trial.” Specter started. “Or I kill you now, and find him on my own.” He said, and then hummed in thought. “Oddly enough, the money is coming out of your coffers. It seems your son misses you, he wants to see his father again.” He finished, and Lucius grumbled lightly. He missed his family, but the ministry wanted to make an example of him. He did not want to go to Azkaban, not in the slightest. 

  
  


“And what if I give you the location of… him, and a little extra to keep me hidden?” Lucius said, looking at the form in front of him. 

  
  


“I am still getting paid, so either way I don’t care.” Spectre said, and while he did have a certain code of ethics, he wasn’t completely hollow to the idea of family. 

  
  


“Two hundred thousand, and another two when my message to my family is delivered. The goblins will take care of it.” Lucius said, and Spectre nodded. “The old Caldwell manor, he made it so it was underground. The dilapidated manor above to keep others from searching. His wards are… impressive, and I spent a good deal of my own money making sure of it, especially when he threatened my family.” Lucius said, snarling softly. He huffed and then wrote out the check, sliding it to the form in front of him, watching it disappear. 

  
  


“A pleasure doing business with you, Lucius.” Spectre said, and then he was gone, literally walking through the wall. Lucius shuddered and took out a glass, and poured himself a nice helping of fire whiskey. Merlin he couldn’t wait for all of this to be done and over with. 

  
~S~

  
  


It was four in the bloody morning, but apparently she needed a drink. What the bloody hell was wrong with her? The last time she got up to get a drink this late, she ended up breaking her leg, because she tripped down some damned stairs. She was glad there were no stairs, but she had her wand out with a silent  _ Lumos _ just in case. Yes, just in case stairs just randomly appeared in her two bedroom apartment. She snorted and went to the kitchen, cracking open the fridge and getting a glass of cider shortly after. 

  
  


She was walking back, after that lovely glass of cider, when she glanced into the living-room, to see the coalescing form of the infamous bounty hunter, Specter, appear. She blinked for a moment, and then screamed bloody murder, before her Auror training kicked in and she jumped just out of sight, her voice wavering, but she was loud. 

  
  


“You won't take either of us so easily, bounty hunter!” She screamed to him, daring to glance into the living room, only to see nothing. “Fuck… where did you go, you creepy little fucker?” She asked to herself, and then turned back, seeing him looking at her. “ _ Reducto! _ ” She screamed, and then paled when he caught the spell, making it vanish with a flick of his wrist. She hissed and then took off down the hallway, tossing spells back into it, intending to at least wound him or something. She got to their room and sealed it, then sealed it about four more times, before looking at the empty bed. Oh no, did he get Edward already? She set out to dismantle what she had put up, when she heard a familiar, and welcome voice. 

  
  


“Tonks, calm down!” She heard Edward said, turning before she screamed again. She saw his head, and his hands… but the rest was the form of Spectre. 

  
  


“What the FUCK!?” She let out, and then fired another spell at him. “How dare you take his face, you fucking bastard!” She was surprised, shortly after, when her wand was wrenched from her hands, but she glared and lept at him, she was going down fighting if she had to. She was swinging, kicking, and all around trying to hit him, and few shots connected, but most were dodged. Tonks then found herself struggling against him, as he had her arms pinned to her sides, and her back to his chest. She snarled and spit, and then froze when he spoke against her ear. 

  
  


“Keep this up, Nymmy… and you’ll only get one piece of French toast.” He said, and she snarled again and started struggling once more. 

  
  


“You fucker! This is how I find out you’re a mass murdering bounty hunter?” Tonks said, now pissed for an entirely different reason. He let her go, and then grunted when she started punching him in the chest, and giving him a few kicks for good measure. 

  
  


“For the love of Merlin, Edward! I thought we were dead or something!” She slapped him hard across the face. “But no, you’re just the bounty hunter that is overly pricey, and too damned good to be fair.” She grumbled softly and crossed her arms. “You’re making me look bad, you know.” She finished. 

  
  


While Edward was used to her tangents, he was a little surprised by how everywhere she was with her anger tonight. He then blinked and dropped the rest of his visage, taking her into an embrace and kissing her cheek. 

  
  


“Look, how about you yell at me in the morning? It’s four o'clock, and you can spend all of your day off screaming at me.” Edward said, a lopsided grin on his face. “I’ll make you five pieces tomorrow?” He said, hopefully, and she grumbled. 

  
  


“That’s not fair.” She mumbled, and then tugged him to bed, pushing him down and dropping on him, causing him to lightly ‘oof’. “Make it six, and prepare for a thorough tongue lashing!” She said, before slapping him on the chest again, and then resting her head there. He chuckled sheepishly, but nodded. 

  
  


“Seven it is…” He said, before she was out again, the adrenaline fading, and her need for sleep coming back with a vengeance. He didn’t last much longer, especially with how peaceful her face went when she fell asleep. Oh, tomorrow was going to be fun. 

~S~

Tonks grumbled softly as she ate breakfast, glaring at her perfect french toast, made by her not so perfect boyfriend. Oh, not because he was a bad boyfriend, but because he was a bounty hunter that made stupid amounts of money. Damned, stupid perfect french toast… and him with his pouty lips and amazing green eyes. 

  
  


“I have to tell the boss, you know that, right, Edward?” Tonks said, just as he slipped piece number four on her plate. 

  
  


“Do you?” Edward said, not worried, just curious. 

  
  


“Yeah, she made it a standing order. If we find out who Spectre is, we have to tell her.” She said, and he hummed softly. 

  
  


“Well, if you have to. Just… make sure as few people know as possible, alright luv?” He said, looking at her, and she snorted. 

  
  


“Yes, cause I am going to have them interrogate you.” She mumbled around another bite of breakfast, huffing and sighing. “Now I understand the comment in that meeting, about seeing me again. You’re a little shit.” She glowered at him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then she got piece number five. 

  
  


“I do try, luv. I do try.” Edward said, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, causing her lips to twitch in a gentle smile. 

  
  
~S~

“If you weren’t fully licensed, i’d have to take you into custody, you do know that right, Mr. Cunningham?” Amelia said to the unassuming man in front of her, causing him to shrug softly and smile. 

  
  


“Yeah, I do. However, it’s why I am fully licensed, Madam Bones.” Edward replied, and she huffed, just as Sirius piped in. 

  
  


“How the fuck did you get so good!?” Sirius blurted out, and that got a groan from Tonks and Amelia. “What? I want to know!” He defended himself, and Edward laughed softly. 

  
  


“Practice, Sirius. Lost of practice.” He replied, and Sirius scowled softly. They had a few more minutes of conversation before there was a knock on the door, and Kingsley’s head popped in. 

  
  


“What is it, Shack?” Amelia asked, and said man frowned, looking at Tonks. 

  
  


“Your place is gone, burned down… nothing is left by the structure of the apartment.” He said, stepping into the room and closing the door. Tonks, for her part, just twitched softly and seethed silently. Her hair was flashing all kinds of colors, until there was a hand on her shoulder from Edward. 

  
  


“It’s fine, Tonks… it sucks, but it’s fine.” Edward said, stroking her shoulders softly now, getting a glare from her. “Some clothes, our bed… nothing super important, right?” He smiled softly, and she shrugged, before he tugged her into a hug. 

  
  


“Dark mark was there, too. Might want to go into hiding for a while, Tonks.” Shacklebolt said, and she nodded softly. 

  
  


“My place. It’s under the Fidelius. It will be perfect.” Sirius said, piping up, and smiling. “I can see my cousin more often, and get to know her boyfriend better. Win-win.” He said, getting a soft smile from Tonks. 

  
  


“Thanks, cousin. Yeah… that sounds good.” Tonks said, hugging Edward tighter again.

  
  


“Brilliant!” Sirius said, before clearing his throat, and throwing up a silencing charm on everything but himself. Amelia glared, but was silenced, and then he spoke again. “The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.” He said, and Edward blinked a few times. 

  
  


“Ugh, that is unsettling.” Edward said, before frowning. “I now know why there was a 14 Grimmauld, but not a 12.” He smiled and then kissed Tonks’ cheek softly. “We ready to go then? I am sure Tonks wants to get into a bed and just let it all hit her.” He said, and Tonks nodded, everyone else nodding as well. Sirius undid the silencing charms and then yelped when he got a stinging hex to his thigh. 

  
  


“It was not necessary to silence me, Black!” Amelia snarled out, and he grinned unrepentantly at her. “Go on ahead, Sirius, I’ll be there for the meeting later.” She finished, giving him a kiss and sending the three off. Shacklebolt had work to do, and Tonks was given a week off, as she was targeted by terrorists. She would use that week to relax, and Edward would commute from Number 12. 

  
  


~S~

The arrival, and introduction to the current occupants of the house went smoothly, and Edward was informed he would be attending the meeting of the Order, even if he wasn’t a member. Sirius insisted as such, as he was now involved because it wasn’t just Tonks’ apartment. Molly Weasley was in agreement, and if Sirius and Amelia trusted Edward, then that was good enough for her. The Order members started showing up a little after dinner, which Edward commended Molly on, and there was a bit of a hiccup. 

  
  


“And who is this?” Albus Dumbledore said, his smile bright and his eyes twinkling. 

  
  


“This is my boyfriend, Edward. Our apartment was targeted by Death Eaters, so… he’s here now.” Tonks said, shrugging, and causing Dumbledore to frown. 

  
  


“I am not sure that is very safe, Nymph-” He started, but was cut off by Edward. 

  
  


“Ah, no! Only three people are allowed to call her that, and you’re not one of them. It’s Tonks.” Edward said to Dumbledore, making a few Order members gasp, and Tonks beam. 

  
  


“My apologies. Regardless, I do not believe it is safe to have an unknown here.” Dumbledore finished, and Sirius scoffed, along with Tonks. 

  
  


“Yeah, doubt he’s a double agent, Albus.” Tonks started. “Extensive background check, bit of interrogation, and Amelia trusts him, you going to doubt her?” She finished with the question, and Dumbledore frowned. 

  
  


“I suppose not. Very well, shall you take the oath?” Dumbledore asked, and Edward scoffed this time. 

  
  


“Yeah, no. Not happening. Sirius wants me here to listen, but I am not going to be a member of your Order.” Edward said, shrugging softly. 

  
  


“At least an oath not to repeat what you’ve heard to colleagues?” Dumbledore asked, and Tonks snickered. 

  
  


“Yeah, that would be breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Not getting in trouble for that.” Edward said, grinning. “I’m a muggle-born, and I work as a member of the muggle press. I’d be in a nut house in two seconds.” He said, chuckling. 

  
  


“Ah, very well then.” Dumbledore said, and they all sat down to start the meeting. About half way through they were interrupted, by the arrival of their double agent, one Severus Snape. He was given the quick run down of the newcomer, and sneered softly, getting a noncommittal shrug in return. The meeting was boring, and that was putting it mildly, but they had some decent information. At the end as they dispersed, Severus looked at Edward again, this time their eyes locked. Severus held in a surprised gasp, as he saw a familiar set of eyes. He saw  _ Lily’s _ eyes, and the Edward glared at being noticed. 

  
  


“Excuse me, luv.” Edward said, following Severus out as he had made a quick exit. He easily caught up to the man, and turned him quickly, and Severus was surprised to find not a wand but a gun at his neck. “Speak up, or I’ll make up a damned good excuse as to why I found your head open on the opposite end all over the wall.” He said, silently, but with a promise in his tone. 

  
  


“And tell you what,  _ Potter _ ?” Severus sneered out, grimacing when the barrel was pressed harder against his neck. He knew what a gun was, he wasn’t stupid enough to think he could hit Potter with a spell before a bullet was in his neck. 

  
  


“I haven’t been Potter for almost fourteen years, and it’s not going to change now.” Edward said, hissing out in a whisper. “You tell anyone, and I swear to everything you have ever loved, I will end you. Harry Potter is missing, until this stupid war is over!” He let go of Severus. “Are we clear, Severus?” He asked, holstering his gun.

  
  


“Crystal… Mr. Cunningham.” Severus drawled, a modicum of respect for the man, before leaving with a swish of his cloak. 

  
  


“Everything alright, luv?” Tonks said, wrapping her arms around his middle from behind. 

  
  


“Peachy, Nymmy. I just thought I met Severus before… that’s all.” Edward replied, getting a hum and then a kiss from his girlfriend. 

  
  


“Probably did… either way, let’s go break in the new bed. I am tired from all the bullshit today.” Tonks said, making Edward smile, before the both vanished to their room. Edward wondered just how interesting living her would be. 

  
  
~S~

“So who set her off this time?” Tonks asked, as she heard the screaming of Sirius’ late mother’s portrait. Sirius shrugged and then they heard her screaming again, this time there were no words though, just screams of protest and pain. They rushed out and then stepped back as they watched a funnel of fire literally melting her portrait and frame. It cut off with a low, shuddering hiss before they were able to see the empty, but scorched, spot on the wall. 

  
  


“Sweet Merlin that woman was annoying!” Came the slightly amused tone of Edward, and Sirius looked at him with awe and then remembered who this man was. 

  
  


“What the bloody hell was that?” Spoke Ron Weasley, as it was Christmas and he and his sister were home for the holidays. 

  
  


“Ah, uhm… flamethrower. Magically enhanced.” Edward said, shrugging and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He put it away in a moleskin pouch and then yelped when he got a smack to his head, from Tonks. 

  
  


“I swear, you’re worse than Sirius and the twins combined, Edward.” Tonks said, huffing softly, and then she gave him a hug. “That being said, we’re glad she’s gone. She really brought the house down around her.” She said seriously, and then her and Edward scoffed. 

  
  


“I should pay you for that too, you know.” Sirius said, before he cleared his throat at his little hiccup. “After all, you took care of that and those darker artifacts for me the other day.” He said, catching himself, and Edward shrugged. 

  
  


“Eh, whatever makes this place more livable. I mean, not much you can do to a sty.” Edward said, causing Sirius to grumble, before they well went to their separate business. It was definitely fun living with the man, he always had a surprise. 

  
~S~

  
  


“So it is agreed then?” Dumbledore said to everyone attending the meeting, getting nods from them all and sighing softly. He shook his head, there was sure to be other ways. The Order was currently meeting in a secure, out of the way spot, so that the Fidelus did not hinder their needed recipient. Even if three people in the Order knew how to contact him, personally. They talked for another hour before they all felt a shiver run up their spines, the air seeming to chill instantly. 

  
  


“You rang?” Specter said, causing a few of the muggle savvy to chuckle. 

  
  


“Yes, yes we did, Specter.” Dumbledore said, gesturing for the man to sit. When he did not he frowned by nodded. “Very well. We are here… to offer you your next contract.” He said, getting a hum from the cloaked man. 

  
  


“Who’s the mark?” Spectre asked, and Dumbledore frowned. 

  
  


“Voldemort.” Dumbledore said, making some of the Order members shudder. “His birth name is To-” He was interrupted. 

  
  


“Tom Marvolo Riddle, born December Thirty First, nineteen twenty nine. Current age seventy two. Yeah, I know a bit about him.” Specter said, and then he got an angry shout from one of the order members. 

  
  


“Then why haven’t you killed him yet!?” Came the angry question, and Specter shrugged. 

  
  


“No-one could afford it, really.” Spectre said, no emotion in his tone. “He is not the average death eater, or raving lunatic or rapist. He is a seasoned dark wizard, his skills are far different. I need a big payout if I am going to even think about it.” He finished, and Moody huffed, but nodded from the corner. 

  
  


“We are ready to offer you one million galleons.” Dumbledore said, before anyone could speak. 

  
  


“I got paid that much to off the Lestrange fuckers. No dice.” Specter said, causing those not in the know to gasp, but those that were still faked it. 

  
  


“The ministry is willing to add an extra five hundred thousand to that.” Amelia said, and she nudged Sirius, who hummed. 

  
  


“And the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black is willing to double that.” Sirius said, and sat straight up. 

  
  


“I’ll throw in a cool hundred myself, lad.” Moody said, and Specter hummed in thought, glancing around. 

  
  


“The Weasley family will throw in a debt of honor and fealty.” Arthur Weasley said, surprising some of the purebloods around the table. 

  
  


“The Lovegood’s will offer rare tomes from their Library.” Xenophilius Lovegood said, causing more to gasp. Specter raised his hand before anyone else could say more, and then spoke in his chilling voice. 

  
  


“I do not accept the debt, nor the books. I do, however, accept the faith they were offered.” Specter said, nodding in respect to those two males. “The three point one million though, that I’ll take.” He said with a smirk no one could see, though they could hear it. “To sweeten it for you lot, I won't even take half now. I’ll… act on faith.” He said, before he vanished, though spoke one last bit. “Have it ready in a week.” And then, he was gone. 

  
  


“A week? Merlin’s beard, as if he is that good.” One Order member said, and Moody got up with a grunt. 

  
  


“I’ll have it ready in two days. That lad has skill, and I don’t doubt he’ll get it done.” The retired Auror said, turning on his heel and vanishing with a ~pop~, he had galleons to gather. 

  
  


~S~

  
  


“You’ll be careful, right?” Tonks asked Edward, as he was getting ready for his largest job. He nodded and came over to her, giving her a soft kiss. 

  
  


“Careful as I always am. I already know the wards, they are easy… it’s Tom I have to worry about.” Edward said, before giving her another kiss and stroking her cheek. “I’ll clean up everyone inside, too, so that this can be my last job.” He said, making her smile softly. 

  
  


“Alright… you do that.” Tonks said, before giving him a gentle kiss, and then sniffling. “I want your french toast in the morning, alright?” She said, a stray tear dropping. He wiped it away and nodded, smiling. 

  
  


“You got it, love.” Edward said, and she caught the difference in the word, and gave him another kiss. 

  
  


“Go, before I tie you to the bed!” Tonks said, and he grinned. 

  
  


“Too kinky for me, love.” Edward said, before vanishing as he did when he took on his guise as the Spectre. 

  
  


~S~

  
  


“Parkinson!” Screamed Voldemort, snarling as he was so thoroughly agitated. This was the third time he called for his follower, and when he finally appeared, he would be getting such a heavy cursing. “Where is that blasted idiot.” He said to the air, not expecting an answer. 

  
  


“He’s dead, Tom.” Came the chilling voice of the infamous Specter, though no form was present. “Along with the rest of your lackeys in the manor. The wards were… shabby at best. I was told otherwise, then again... you never know these days.” He said, and while it wasn’t true, he didn’t need to tell the truth. 

  
  


“Ah, the assassin. Here for me are you?” Tom said, snarling softly at the use of his name. “Why? Why not joi-” He was interrupted by Specter. 

  
  


“Don’t even start the villain speech, Tom. You can offer me nothing I don’t already have, and I would rather not bow down to a shell of man such as yourself.” Specter said, still not visible, which continued to agitate the dark lord. 

  
  


“Show yourself, then! Fight me like a man!” Tom said, standing with his wand brandished, ready for an epic fight. 

  
  


“Why? I am an assassin, not a warrior, Tom. This ends how I want it to, not how you please.” Specter said, seemingly speaking from all sides. “And I want it over quick. Clean… and most importantly, muggle.” He finished, his last word accented with two shots to the hands of the dark lord. He gasped and dropped his wand, looking at the missing fingers and wand. 

  
  


“I will destroy you for this! I am immortal, you cannot kill Lord Voldemort!” Tom said, snarling before his eyes widened a fraction, the form of Specter appearing in front of him, like an apparition, a gun placed to his head. 

  
  


“No, Tom… you’re done.” Specter said, and with that he plunged a bullet into the man’s head, and then another. He popped a few more into the man’s vital organs, before he holstered his gun. “It’s nothing more than you deserve.” Harry Potter said, having dropped his visage nearly completely, before sending out a messenger patronus, and then slinking into the shadows. He would watch, and then he would be gone. He had sleep to get, and french toast to make in the morning. 

  
  


~S~

_ Two Years Later _

“Ugh, it never gets any less delicious. How the bloody hell do you do this, Edward!” Sirius said, taking another bite of the french toast the younger man had made, and getting a shrug in return. 

  
  


“Watch your language, Black.” Amelia said, tugging the man for a kiss and licking some syrup from his lips. That turned into a kiss, and then a little more before they were apart after a throat clearing. 

  
  


“Save it for the honeymoon, alright?” Tonks said, knowing full well they had said honeymoon two months ago. She then turned to Edward, who was sitting down with a pensive look on his face. “What’s up, love?” She asked, and he shrugged, before speaking. 

  
  


“I want to tell you all something, but I want the headmaster here as well.” Edward said, before looking up. “Could you get him? It’s pretty important.” He said, and with a small frown Sirius got up to do jsut that. Tonks came over and hugged her now fiance, and got a small smile in return. They waited not five minutes before the venerable old man came in. 

  
  


“You wished to speak with me, Mr. Cunningham?” Dumbledore said, not even flinching when Edward’s wand came up and sealed the room. 

  
  


“I have a bit of a… confession to make.” Edward said, clearing his throat softly. 

  
  


“I swear to Merlin, you had better not be gay, or pregnant.” Tonks said, making Edward chuckle. 

  
  


“No, not quite.” Edward said, and then he took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore. “Just that I was born as the Seventh Month Died.” He said seriously, and it took Albus a moment before he gasped softly. 

  
  


“Harry…” Dumbledore said, making Sirius and Tonks look at Edward with parallel looks of surprise.

  
  


“Pup?” Sirius asked, and Edward, or was it Harry, nodded. He got up and then embraced who he had thought he’d never see again. As he hugged his godson, his hair changed from a more manageable brown, to it’s mop black, and his trademark scar appeared on his forehead. 

  
  


“I was right… you were going to drop something like this on me.” Tonks said, not so much angry, just a little hurt. 

  
  


“Harry…” Albus started, before shaking his head. “No, Edward.” He corrected himself. “I am… truly sorry I failed you. Your life had to have been truly terrible for you to change so drastically.” He said, getting up and smiling sadly. “I will not meddle… but I hope that someday you can forgive an old man.” He said, before silently asking to be let out, and when he was he vanished with no other words. 

  
  


“Can I get my fiance now, Sirius?” Tonks asked, when the door closed, and Sirius sniffed and let go. Tonks came over to the hesitant man and gave him a kiss, stroking his cheek and pressing her forehead to his. “This had better be the last big secret you hold from me, Cunningham. Or so help me I will set all of your silk boxers on fire.” She said, getting a small chuckle from her fiance, before kissing him again. 

  
  


“That was the last one, I promise.” Edward said, crossing his heart. 

  
  


“Good, more french toast. Mine got cold.” Tonks said, getting a smirk and a nod from Edward, before her cold toast was tugged to Sirius’ plate. He’d be able to live with this, no more secrets, and a life filled with love and family. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that is it. It was an idea, sparked from another story I was reading. Either way, there it is. I hope it can be enjoyed. As always, read and review! 


End file.
